


Maybe, When You're Older, Interlude

by ANaTHEMaDEVIsed



Series: Maybe, When You're Older [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed/pseuds/ANaTHEMaDEVIsed
Summary: Alex made a vow.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Maybe, When You're Older [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Maybe, When You're Older, Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A thing popped into my head tonight. This is how I excised it.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work belong to their respective owners. As this material is an interpretation of the original and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

“Wait, what?”

“What do you mean, what?” Alex gazed expectantly. Kelly’s expression was decidedly deadpan and it wasn’t as though Alex had said anything terribly insightful. “I said Kara’s seen the Wizard of Oz more times than I could ever accurately count.”

“No, you said, which makes sense because she’s seen the Wizard of Oz more times than you could ever accurately count.” Kelly pointed out.

“Yes, and?” Alex prompted, with a shrug.

“You tacked that on to the backend of the revelation that you used to call her munchkin and she hated it.” Kelly paused waiting for a reaction. Alex offered none. “You used to call Supergirl, who can bench press the CatCo building, munchkin.”

“She wasn’t bench pressing much when that nickname stuck.” Alex grinned fondly, “She was adorable, Kel. I swear, she was the absolute cutest kid.” Kelly reached out grasping Alex’s hand across the kitchen island, momentarily in love with watching Alex reminisce. 

“Tell me about her.”

“Oh god, it was pathological, the cuteness.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Mom was working these crazy hours at this biotech lab. So I was in charge, solo, all summer.” Alex shook her head, getting lost in the memory. “Kara loved hide and seek. She wanted to play for hours non-stop. And she was terrifyingly good at it.” Kelly laughed out loud, at Alex’s rueful smile. “I was having full on heart palpitations all day because I legitimately thought that she was for real missing. Just on infinite repeat, every scenario would race through my brain - someone had snatached her or she’d fallen and gotten hurt, or drowned because she ignored the rule about staying away from the well. The farm was huge and even when I restricted the boundaries to the house and the barn …” Alex huffed, simultaneously annoyed and bemused, “She’d forget we were playing and wander off to explore.” Alex ticked places off on the fingers of her free hand, “The beach, the woods, the cornfields, pre-harvest with stalks towering four feet above her tiny body.”

“Oh, Alex.” Kelly chuckled.

“Mom thought I started calling her munchkin because she was so small for her age that first year. I hit like two major growth spurts over that time and admittedly, being the big sister went to my head a bit.”

“I bet.” Alex winked.

“Obviously she has since more than caught up.” Alex smirked, “But at the time she was just this little bitty thing and I’d tease her relentlessly. Every time she’d walk into the room I’d spin this whole story about how the munchkins in Munchkin Land had just called again and left a message about wanting to recruit her.”

“Alex, that’s terrible.” Kelly shook her head in feigned disappointment. “Poor Kara.”

“Poor Kara knew that playing hide and seek was shaving years off my life.” Alex countered, then added, “Besides that nickname ended up being the only way to bring the game to a halt.”

“And how is that exactly?”

“Well if I couldn’t find Kara after say thirty minutes of searching,” Kelly nodded, encouraging Alex to continue. “I would just step out on the front porch and start singing, “She represents the lollipop guild, the lollipop guild, the lollipop guild. And Kara welcomes you to munchkin land!” Alex guffawed, slapping the table top in amusement. “Let me tell you, she would come flying and cursing me out in high Kryptonese. Whew, she was ... ”

“I am not a munchkin!” Kara’s voice rumbled, filling the apartment like a sudden storm, and Alex’s hand slipped from Kelly’s as though Alex had been yanked in the air by the very sound. She rocketed a solid foot off the stool where she’d been seated.

“Fuck sake, Kara.” She spun to see her sister not just filling the doorway but appearing as though she was stretching it severely out of shape. Alex hadn’t even heard the key in the lock. Behind her, Kelly gulped entirely unsubtly. Arms crossed in a far less charitable version of her Supergirl stance, Kara regarded Alex with anything but amusement.

“We had an agreement about that song, Alexandra.” Kara stepped farther into the apartment. “You took a vow.”

“Alexandra?” Kelly had never heard that name come out of Kara’s mouth in the time she’d known the Danvers sisters. Kara’s glare blazed a tense arc across the living room, pinning Alex firmly in place. Kelly watched the scene unfold with rising concern. To say Kara appeared somewhat menacing in demeanor would be woefully understated.

“Kara,” Alex tried for a nonchalant sigh. It was tremulous at best. “I am not trying to do this with you right now. So can we just, not ...” Alex began. Her hands rising slowly in what surely would have been an effort to make some form of reasoned argument. She even managed to edge her way almost a complete footstep towards an attempted escape before the tell-tale whoosh and both Danvers sisters disappeared in a blink.

“Oh shit …” Kelly murmured, hair settling back on her shoulders. The front door had been shut as softly as it opened. No other sound echoed in Alex’s profoundly empty apartment. Panic, Kelly thought, nope, not at all as she pulled her mobile phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She wasn’t entirely clear on the rules as to when it was appropriate to utilize the emergency contact info for one’s girlfriend especially so early in a relationship. Better safe, she figured.

“Hi, Dr. Danvers … yes, this is Kelly Olsen, Alex’s … yep, yep, yep. Uh, huh.” Kelly licked her lips listening to Eliza Danvers skirt the niceties and immediately jump to the obvious conclusion for Kelly’s impromptu call. “No, I think Alex is probably fine …” Kelly trailed off on a questioning lilt, then, “I mean, let’s not put too fine a point on probably here. Right?” Kelly cleared her throat, "Question, though, are you aware of any vow between Kara and Alex the breaking of which might incite horrible violence?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Eliza huffed in clear exasperation. “Alex sang that asinine song, didn’t she?”

“Uh, yes, ma’am. Indeed she did.” Kelly solemnly confirmed. She had that nice black cocktail dress at the dry cleaner’s as she recalled. That would certainly be acceptable grieving attire. It was comfortable enough to drink at a wake, austere enough for an internment.

“I swear they never grow up.” Eliza muttered several florid curses under her breath, “Okay thank you for calling, sweetie. I’ll handle it.”

“Yes ma’am. Handle, um, what?” Kelly repeated helplessly and found herself stuttering a confused, “Ok, thank you?” to the tone indicating Eliza Danvers had unceremoniously hung up.

Several hours later, Alex trudged into her apartment wrapped in an assortment of haphazardly tucked and folded newspapers.

“Well the obvious question here is not where are your clothes so much as are those newspapers written in Japanese?” Kelly looked up from her laptop, brows raised expectantly. Alex let the front door slam behind her, but said nothing as she slipped barefeet into her favorite slippers waiting dutifully by the couch. “Oh yes,” Kelly squinted recognizing the header, “Yomiuri Shimbun. That is a solid publication …” Kelly faltered, refocusing her attention on her laptop and letting the subject die a sputtering death at Alex’s stony response.

“I tried to explain that I was simply relating a memory from our childhood.” Alex muttered, climbing stiffly up the handful of stairs to the sleeping area and disappearing into her closet. “But Kara, always with the overreactions.” Kelly’s phone puzzed, drawing her attention away from the distinct sound of paper rustling as it carried through the loft’s stylish open plan.

KD: Tell your gf that was a warning. Next time, I won’t be quite so solicitous.

Kelly pursed her lips, as she read the text, then drawing a breath, “Hey babe …” Then thinking better of it, “Glass of wine?” Alex’s response was clipped, perhaps even a bit pained.

“Obviously.”

Less than six hours later, Kelly is awakened by the buzz of another incoming text, this one a link to an Instagram story. Just a minute of footage pieced together. A nude figure plummeting into the bay outside Koto City. Later that same figure observed carefully picking their way out of the water and scrounging through recycling for newspapers.

Kelly covered her mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling uncontrollably. 

From the other side of the bed Alex grumbled an unamused, “Ha ha.”

“Alex,” Kelly snickered, and held the phone so Alex could lend it a disinterested glance, “It’s from your Mom. It has like a million views.” Alex turned over, pulling the duvet over her head.

“Good night, Kel.”

“Night,” Kelly slipped back under the covers, “Aw, babe, Eliza says sweet dreams.”


End file.
